The Court Room Fray
by Digi12
Summary: Written for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. Phoenix knew Miles would win this case, no matter what....REALLY, no matter what. Phoenix/Miles


**August 8, 9:39 A.M.**

**District Court**

**Lobby No. 1**

Miles thought Wright should've been here by now.

Him and Trucy. They usually showed up the courthouse to wish him well on his case. Not that he needed it. It was just something they did. Maybe just to see him and _definitely_ just so Wright would have an excuse to invite him over, or go out or just see him.

....Not that he MINDED but...

"Miles." A familiar voice called. The named turned his head and saw a smiling Phoenix Wright, blue hat donned, bulky grey sweatshirt and sweatpants, locket, sandals and all.

"No wonder everyone thinks you're homeless, Wright. You dress like it." Miles scoffed as Phoenix's blue eyes scanned the room. Those eyes soon turned back to him, bright and cheerful and he laughed a bit.  
"You say that every time. And yet I still wear this. It's comfy."  
"Aren't you hot in that? It's August." Miles asked him, pointing deftly to the clothes. Phoenix grinned more, his blue eyes, deep and light, brightened with another smile.  
"You'd like me to be hot in this, wouldn't you?" he asked, a teasing tone to his voice.

Not this again.

"You horndog." Edgeworth said with an amused smirk.

"Oh, you'd like it. Sneak me into the courtroom, get me naked under the desk, _then you wouldn't feel so hot, isn't that right Wright?_ And stuff like that?"

"Where's your daughter?" He asked, diverting the subject. If he wasn't in the middle of a murder trial today, if it wasn't a murder trial, the idea wouldn't be an idea- it would be a plot. _'How much would we be able to do before the judge notices? If I came in the middle of the trial, how would I cover it up? About how often would we be able to do it until they start to catch on?'_, now questions and a 'plot' to be saved for later.

"Trucy didn't come today. I had Justice take her to another Gavinners concert." He explained.  
"Certainly is a fan, isn't she?"  
"You've no idea." Phoenix chuckled a bit. "So how about it?"  
"How about that?" The prosecutor asked. Phoenix's blue eyes narrowed at Edgeworth.

"Let's try it."

A chill went up Edgeworth's spine. He knew that tone. He knew that face.

Phoenix Wright, king of pianistic can't-even-measure-up-to-mediocrity, ex-defense attorney, beloved father and lover, long-time friend...was _horny_.

"Wright-"

"It's risky, it's sexy, and it's all the things you love." Phoenix tried to suede in his now low tone.  
"The things' YOU love, Wright." Was his rebuttal, a small pink tinge to his face.

"It'll be fun." Wright added a coy incentive to his voice. It was getting hard to say no.  
"It'll be during a MURDER trial." Edgeworth pressed on. He had to work. Both he AND the defense attorney he was up against in today's trial knew that the defendant did it....only he also knew the attorney in court was desperate to win.

"It'll add to the _fun_." The grape juice junkie added, his lips curling to a more...._fun_-loving smirk.  
"It's a murder trial." Edgeworth repeated. That smirk alone was draining of his creative refusals.

"As if I'd handicap you in the courtroom." Phoenix said. "Miles, you can win this. It's too easy for you to win this, ESPECIALLY because he's guilty. I have faith in that."  
"It's not that." Edgeworth insisted. "It's my entire presence. This is a serious matter, Wright-"  
"When has the courtroom ever been serious for us?"

Edgeworth stared at his lover.

Phoenix shrugged.

It somehow made him still sexy.

*SLAM*  
"Mr. Edgeworth!" A familiar detective called out. Miles turned to him briefly and nodded before looking back at Phoenix.

"Fine, fine. Be that way." The man sighed. "But you'll get it."  
"I'm sure I will." The prosecutor rolled his eyes as Phoenix walked off, waving a bit. Edgeworth turned back to the detective.  
"You have the results back, right?"

---

**August 8, 9:53 A.M.**

**District Court**

**Courtroom No. 3**

Edgeworth listened deftly to the murmurings of the 'audience'. How many times will that be happening today?

*BANG!*

"The court is back in session." The Judge said simply, fingering his gavel still. He had a fondness for it.

"The defense is ready, Your Honor."

The Judge looked to Edgeworth, the defense looking confident and the defendant as well.

Ahh, law. How it crushes the hopes of smugglers, murderers and all those who do unjust.

"The prosecution has BEEN ready." He replied with a shrug and his head tilted.

He had all the evidence he needed.  
"Then let's begin our last trial in the murder of Ima Goodlady." The Judge said.  
"As reviewed at the beginning," Edgeworth began. "Miss Goodlady was killed at 12:00 noon on Saturday, August 7th, when she bled to death by impact with a blunt object. She was discovered by a neighbor in her place of residence three hours after her death and the authorities got to the scene of the crime at 3:30 because of distance. Our defendant is Mister Pat Luck, the victim's brother in law, married to the victim's sister, Shurama Goodlady, who kept her last name." He grinned. "Of course, the question then came to why she would keep her last name? The answer- they weren't technically 'married' yet. After all, Pat Luck was having an affair and the couple wanted to go through couples counseling before actually becoming married."

"That is correct." The attorney on the other side agreed.  
"And who was the woman he was seeing on the side?" Edgeworth asked. "It's a simple answer- Miss Ima Goodlady."  
"My!" The Judge gaped, eyes wide. "It seems our Miss Goodlady wasn't such a 'good lady' after all."

There was a slight silence.

Edgeworth thought he heard a chuckle at the terrible joke.

"Bad puns aside, Your Honor, we now have an established motive for why Mr. Luck would kill the victim. Miss Ima had bought a pregnancy test, as she had her suspicions. She never got a chance to use it though."

"I see...by the way, Mr. Edgeworth, did we verify whether or not she..." The Judge trailed off. The prosecutor nodded.  
"No need for worry. She was checked over again once the test was discovered in her home. I just got the results. She was simply 'late' as they put it. There was no baby....in other words, the murder was pointless."  
"But!" The defense attorney interjected. "We also have an established alibi for Mr. Luck. He was AT couples counseling with Shurama and the doctor at the time of the murder. There were also no fingerprints found on the weapon."

"Easy." Edgeworth heard from...somewhere.

"They were been wiped, quite simply." Edgeworth protested. "Ergo, we can use this trial to find a flaw in his alibi.  
"Not that you would." The opposing lawyer scoffed. "That alibi is airtight."

Overconfidence is the downfall of potential, is it not?

Edgeworth slammed his desk with one hand.  
"I've heard plenty of airtight alibi's that ended up being chewed up and spit back out faster than if had committed murder in front of us." He said. "Let's begin Mr. Lucks' testimony."

Pat Luck nodded, looking just as confident as his attorney.  
"Good luck, Pinky." He scoffed as the man-in-question began his testimony

.....For the _last time_, it's _magenta_.

A snort. Miles heard a snort.

His eyes widened. NO...

He looked beneath his desk....

And saw the glittering, dark, cool, eyes of Phoenix Wright staring up at him, beanieless with dark hair messy and laying limp. Obviously the man felt no need for gel anymore..  
"Hey." He whispered.

Needless to say, 'The Demon Prosecutor' was floored.  
"Wright, what are you-"  
"Giving you what you want." Was the last short husk Miles managed to hear before a Hand reached out and grabbed him, shifting a bit to rub his crotch.  
"WRIGHT!" He screamed. In pleasure of in anger, he wasn't sure. Both, probably.  
"Mr-Mr Edgeworth?! What's the meaning of the screaming?" The Judge asked.

Oh shit. That was out loud. In reality. Where people didn't know that a horny, groping Phoenix Wright had taken grip of his clothed cock IN THE MIDDLE OF THE COURTROOM!

Not even 10 and already, not a good day for Miles Edgeworth.

"Wright, that's....that's right..." He said, trying to ignore the hands movements against him. "Mr....Mr. Luck....repeat your statement for the court, please."  
"What, about the sun from the window getting in my eyes?" He asked.

Sun from the window?

"From the window...WHERE!?" He asked, accidentally shouting as Phoenix reached his fingers back and ran them along his sac.  
All this over his pants, mind you. Absolute torture.

"In-In the office! With my counseling meeting! Where else?!" Pat stuttered, not accustomed to Edgeworth yelling like he did.  
"Y-Your Honor! May we take a look at a diagram of the counseling office?" Edgeworth asked. The Judge nodded and was handed said diagram. "Make sure the...the door is in front of you and the window is on your left. There's only one place where the defendant could have the sun in his eyes.

"Why yes, I see it....he would have to be in the left chair, right next to the window." He said. "Wait..."  
"That's right....This office faces with the window to the west....the direction the sun sets. Thusly, the meeting happened AFTER 12:00 noon!" Regaining his composure, Edgeworth smacked his desk again before pointing a finger the defenses way, startling Phoenix away from Miles's stiffening...about-to-be-a problem.

"**Which gives the defendant plenty of time to murder Miss Goodlady and then drive to the counseling office!**"

"GURK!" Pat grunted, looking nervous now.

"Y-Your Honor, that's completely irrelevant. My client can tell you the meeting was pushed back-"  
"Why would it be pushed back?" Edgeworth asked, feeling Wright's fingers toying with his zipper. "Who would do it? Perhaps the doctor....we can bring her in and have her testify for the court." Edgeworth bucked a knee out, a way to get Phoenix to 'cease and desist' but apparently the man dodged and he just ended up looking silly.

"....That would be good...except for one thing." Luck grinned. "Shurama was in the car with me."

Drat.  
"Then testify about the re-scheduling, please." He said stiffly.

Phoenix had undone his zipper and was snapping his underwear lining on his skin.

"This IS fun. You should listen to me more often." Phoenix whispered, pulling back and snapping again.  
"Don't test me Wright. This is a serious murder trial." Edgeworth growled to the man beneath the desk.  
"Miles, did you say something? I can't hear you, you're too quiet." The man faked dumb.

"Stop it, Wright!" he grunted louder, but not loud enough for others to hear, thankfully.

"Stop it? Alright. I'll stop....but you have to say what. And you have to say please." Phoenix grinned.

"You KNOW what."

"....I suppose I do." Phoenix sighed. "No more teasing then."  
"No more any of it." He started.

"Oh but _Miles_, you're so _stiff_."

"Stop!" Edgeworth shouted.

"What?! Wha'd I say?!" Pat gaped.

Uh oh. Think of something. Quick!

"Repeat your previous statement for the court once more." Edgeworth said.

He wished he'd been able to listen to him as well as he'd been listening to Phoenix.  
Speaking of Phoenix, the ex-attorney was now batting at his member with a finger like a cat with a toy.

No, thinking wasn't hard AT ALL.

"I-I just mentioned that it took us thirty minutes longer to get there because we stopped somewhere first."

"And where did you stop, Sir?" The defense asked.

Pat looked nervous.  
".....Mr. Luck?" The attorney asked again, looking just as nervous now."  
"Bad question to ask, Mr. Luck? Perhaps I can answer that question." Miles smirked a bit. :"We have a witness, a neighbor that saw YOUR CAR, Mr. Luck, parked in front of the victims home. But until you elaborated this to us, it could only mean ONE THING-" Miles yelled again, this time because Phoenix had now latched his lips on the mans cock.

If he hadn't been in the middle of talking and trying to keep himself from screaming at Phoenix only to become publicly humiliated, this WOULD be fun, he hated to admit.

He licked his lips, thinking up an elaborate explanation on the spot as Phoenix's tongue glided up and down the hardened shaft. Edgeworth could see it now. He could feel it. The 5 o'clock shadow rubbing against his clean inner thighs, nose brushing his lower abdomen, blue eyes narrowed in a darkened, nearly black, lust and his moth wide 'o'-shaped as a long.......

Wow. NOT good thinking during court.

The witness began to testify again. It was confirmed that his wife had passed out in the backseat after taking her painkillers and he'd driven to Ima's house 'to talk' he said. Now all Edgeworth had to do was seal the deal.

"I think this is a good luck charm." Phoenix husked briefly, running a hand through his wilted black hair. Miles caught the faint sent of grape juice. Very faint, but very there. "Maybe we should do this more often."  
"How about not? I'm VERY unnerved. We could get caught." He muttered.

"But that's why it's fun." Phoenix chuckled, sliding his finger teasingly up and down Edgeworth's member. "Like in poker-sure you're doing fine one second...but you never know when you're going to get dealt a harsh blow....from the dealer or the opponent....or maybe yourself for making a bad move that seemed good at the time."  
"Wright....you're only hurting yourself here." He whispered.

"I couldn't have killed Ima. She got hit in the head, right? Well, I didn't see the dumb statue that someone hit her with."

There!

Edgeworth slammed his desk again.  
"The defense asks that the prosecution stop slamming his desk, Your Honor. It's very loud and gives me a headache!" The attorney said.

"Indeed. Mr. Edgeworth, stop slamming your desk! Once in a while it's okay, but you're going overboard this morning!" The Judge exclaimed.

"Yeah. I'm the one who's 'getting' the smack here, aren't I?" Phoenix asked with a small sigh.

"Sir, Mr. Luck." Edgeworth asked. "Something I must know....what statue are you talking about?"  
Pat scoffed.

"That one of the praying hands, she don't have any others. What other one?" he asked.

There was a silence among the court.  
"Mr...Mr. Luck....how did you know that?" The Judge asked.  
"Victory Suck!" Phoenix cheered quietly and resumed his work on the man's cock. Edgeworth grunted a bit.  
"I...don't believe we have to press any further, Your Honor." Edgeworth groaned. The defense had nothing in reply. He knew they were done.  
"...Very well then.. This court finds the defendant...Guilty!" The Judge declared, banging his gavel. "That is all. And Mr. Edgeworth? Do see a doctor today, you haven't been well, I don't think."  
"Believe me, Your Honor, something ISN'T WELL!" he yelped, gripping his desk a bit as he came into the ex-attorney's mouth.

Oh, actually, something WAS well. Edgeworth was feeling very well now that it was all over.

"....Oh.....kay?" The Judge left it at that, standing up and leaving his bench. Phoenix popped his head up from under the desk.

"So. Fun?"

Miles just glared.

---

**August 8, 8:53 P.M.**

**Wright Anything Agency**

"I still say you're just being stubborn." Phoenix smiled softly. Typing away at the laptop Edgeworth brought at the pianists request, he tugged off his beanie and removed the button. "You could have at least returned the favor in the stalls."  
"I'd rather not risk getting caught more than once a day, Wright. Or once a month, for that matter." He sighed. Phoenix rolled his eyes.

"Well, If you're interested, I've got something to show you." Miles's lover smiled, plugging the button into the laptop through a cord. "Wait for it to start, I'll go get something, okay?" He pressed 'play' on the media player and left.

Edgeworth sighed, leaning back on the couch and watching the video begin.

His eyes widened.

That rug was familiar....so was that wood....

The button tilted, now dark on the floor and it was moved a few times. For s few seconds, it laid still until it was grabbed again and .....

Edgeworth gasped, looking down at the button and _**remembering it was a recording device**_.

Phoenix had removed his beanie and _**pinned the camera to the back of the desk!**_

He looked back up at the screen, a smiling Phoenix between his legs under his desk in the courtroom, earlier that very day. He grinned, waving to the camera.

'Hey Miles' he mouthed, a grin forming on his face.

And then he heard it.  
"Easy."

.....  
"PHOENIX!" Miles screamed. The named walked quickly in, a condom in one hand and a bottle of chardonnay in the other.

"Ah, so it started then? Do you like it so far?" Phoenix grinned.

Miles glared.

"Does that mean no?"

The glare grew.

"......Does this mean no post-victory sex?"

---

Finished and written at ungodly hours of the night. Sleep is no match for my need to finish something.

That being said, I am off to finish the other fic I promised to write for this meme.


End file.
